


she keeps me warm

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (a bit of it), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Phan, fem!dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dani's first time meeting the Lesters.





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> a massive thank you to [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com) for the beta!!
> 
> written for the PFF Bingo Fest, fulfilling the square 'meeting the family'
> 
> my first time writing femslash so be kind, please!
> 
> title is from She keeps me warm by Mary Lambert. I recommend listening to it while reading!

Ffion Lester has seen many pretty things in her life. The meadow behind her nan’s house, the way early morning dew settles on the delicate flowers; the creek near her old university halls with its ducks and swans. Puppies that look like teddies, bouquets of flowers, waterfalls she saw in Iceland with her family.

But by far, the prettiest thing right now is Daniella Howell in her blue dress with tiny white flowers and white collar. To complete the look (and to drive Fi insane) she paired it with black thigh high socks.

“You look beautiful,” Fi says, squeezing her hand. She knows she’s been saying that all evening, but she’s allowed.

They’re stood outside a small restaurant in the centre of Rawtenstall. It’s late November now, a touch of frost is in the air. Winter isn’t far off.

“I don’t think they’ll like me,” Dani admits, chewing on her lower lip.

Fi looks at her, feeling confused. How could they not? How could anyone not like this pretty, clever, wonderful girl? The girl who’s got a red nose because of the cold and her rosy patches are even rosier now? The girl who is the best thing in the world.

“They will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do.”

Dani’s features soften. “You’re such a dork.” She gives her a smile. “I want to kiss you.”

“I know.” Fi does too. But as she stares into the restaurant, she sees her mother giving them a look and a very excited grin. “Just remember, don’t mention golf to my dad or he won’t shut up.”

Fi opens the door. She leads Dani as they walk through the restaurant, dodging tables and chairs. As they get closer and closer, Fi gets anxious as well. She’s never had a girlfriend and never introduced anyone to her parents like this. She wants this to go so, so, _ so _well. Dani’s only meeting Fi’s parents and brother, but their opinion and love matters the most to Fi

“So everyone,” she pulls Dani close, never letting go of her hand. “This is Dani, my…” They never had the ‘what are we?’ chat and Fi doesn’t want to freak her out by saying ‘my everything’ even though that’s how she feels. She points at her mother and says, “This is my mum, Kath.”

“Hi, honey, so very nice to meet you!” she says, pushing her daughter away and giving Dani a quick hug.

“Leave me some!” Fi’s dad interjects, hugging Dani as well. “I’m Nigel, Ffion’s dad.”

“That’s Martyn, my brother, unfortunately.”

“Hey!” He shoves Fi’s shoulder and hugs Dani as well. “I don’t know how you put up with this one.”

Dani looks at Fi, smiling but her eyes look terrified. It’s as if she’s asking ‘What the fuck is going on?’ “Oh thanks for the uh…,” she clears her throat, “warm welcome.”

“Sit! Sit!” Kath points to the two empty chairs.

The way it’s set up is weird, Fi can’t help but wonder. Her parents and brother are sitting on one side, while she and Dani are sat on the opposite. She leans closer to Dani and says, “What is this, an interrogation?”

Dani snorts. Even her snorts are pretty.

Surprisingly, the evening goes smoothly. In fact, it couldn’t be more perfect. Everyone loves Dani, and she seems to be enjoying herself.

Once the main course is gone and they’re on their second glass of wine, Fi scoots closer to Dani. “You look so hot in those socks.”

Dani gives her a knowing smile. She’s doing this on purpose and enjoying every second of it. “I did it for you.”

Fi sits up. Two can play this game.

“Are we getting desert?” Martyn asks.

“Oh, why not!”

And they all pick up their menus, giving Fi the perfect opportunity to initiate her plan. It’s a dangerous one and a very naughty one, but she can’t help it. She’s been thinking about it ever since seeing Dani in those damned socks.

Carefully, without moving, she puts her hand on Dani’s thigh, above her dress. Her eyes are fixated on the menu, but she still sees Dani giving her a shocked look. She doesn’t push Fi’s hands away, oh no. Instead, she moves the bottom of her dress, so Fi’s fingers are touching the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“How about some molten lava cake?” Nigel suggests.

“Sounds great!” Fi agrees. “Maybe some more wine?”

“So apparently my sister’s an alcoholic,” Martyn tells Dani. “You need to be the reason for sobriety.”

“Last Christmas, Mar, last Christmas.”

Martyn gives her a shocked look.

“What happened last Christmas?” Dani asks with curiosity.

So Kath begins her tale of Martyn getting absolutely hammered, eating a whole Viennetta by himself and almost burning down the Christmas tree.

As they’re listening to the story, Fi gets even closer to Dani with her chair. Her fingers are still underneath her dress, on her inner thigh, but she hasn’t done anything apart from that. Fi moves her thumb, stroking Dani’s skin, feeling the soft fuzz, barely there on the tips of her fingers.

Dani smiles at her, almost saying that yes, that feels so good, before turning back towards the Lesters. She laughs at Martyn, along with Kath and Nigel as she listens to the story being told.

Fi’s pretending to listen, but her mind is far. It’s back in her bedroom, in her bed, with Dani there. Fuck, she can’t wait to do that later. It’s been a while, so she misses her a lot, but for now, she’ll do this.

She moves her hand further up, until her knuckles bump against the fabric of Dani’s knickers. Oh, she’d like to be taking it off so much. But instead, Fi rubs her hand against her pussy, getting the quietest of moans out of her.

“So, Dani, tell me,” Nigel says, “the weird animal noises Ffion makes, they don’t scare you away?”

“No, it’s… I like it,” Dani says, turning towards Fi and giving her a soft smile. Fi replies by carefully pushing her knickers out of the way, just a bit, until her fingers are where they’re meant to be. She’s gently teasing her which gets a small sigh as a response. “I think she’s uh… improving.”

“Oh, cake!” Martyn says, distracting everyone for a few minutes at least.

Nigel and Kath chat about their neighbours as Martyn is texting someone, leaving Dani and Fi the perfect opportunity to be naughty.

It’s a dangerous game, Dani’s look says as she turns towards to Fi, but her smile says otherwise. Fi knows this, but at this point, she doesn’t care. She hasn’t seen Dani in about a week and a half and they came to the restaurant straight from the train station.

To prove that she has no intention of removing her hand, she rubs the tip of her index finger against Dani’s clit, feeling her tremble as she does. She’s watching her, abandoning her cake. Dani’s still got her fork in her hand, but the other one is gripping her chair. She looks absolutely flustered.

“So, uh, mum,” Fi says very casually considering. Fuck, she hates this and she hates that she loves this. It’s so dangerous, so kinky and so, so wrong, but it’s so thrilling. She’s not usually like this, talking to her mother while her hand is in a girl’s knickers. “I was thinking we could make your famous roast tomorrow. Dani and I would help.”

“Oh!” Kath looks at her daughter with surprise. “That’s so thoughtful of you! Sure, love, we can do that.” And turns back to Nigel to talk about a neighbour’s cat.

Fi looks at Dani. She hasn’t done much to her other than tease her by rubbing her finger against her clit a couple of times, but she looks so done. Time and distance aren’t good for them, as it turns out.

“Wait until I can do this to you later tonight,” Fi whispers into Dani’s ear and kisses her cheek. She moves her finger just a bit, feeling the sticky wetness already. Yeah, they’re both very excited.

“Ahw, so cute!” Martyn says.

“Shut up,” Fi retorts with a blush.

Martyn laughs and turns back to his very important text messages.

“Wait a bit and then follow me,” Dani instructs Fi quietly, before announcing, “Sorry, uh… I’m gonna go to the loo.”

“Sure.” Fi carefully removes her hand, wiping her fingers in the napkin. Paper, thankfully, not cloth. That would be bad. She eats a bit of her cake, while she’s mentally counting to thirty. “Actually, I’m going to go, as well.”

She stands up and turns to push her chair back just as her dad asks, “What is it with girls going to the toilet together?”

“So that the toilet trolls don’t attack us, duh!” Fi says nonchalantly. “They’re very dangerous.”

“In that case, I’ll go as well!” Kath stands up joining her daughter. There goes Dani and Fi’s plan. Shit. “I like her,” she says as they make their way to the restroom. “I really do.”

“Yeah?” Fi’s really happy to hear that. She wanted this evening to go well, she wanted her family like Dani. “I do too.”

“That’s good, love. She’s a good one and she makes you so happy.”

“She does.”

Fi opens the door to the restroom, letting her mum go through first. Dani’s there, leaning against the sink. Fi gives her a very apologetic look as her mum disappears behind a door.

It might be their insane telepathic link, but Fi can almost hear what Dani is saying. She wanted this to be a kinky visit to the bathroom and so did Fi. But they had a divine (or motherly, which is essentially the same thing) intervention. Yeah, maybe fingering your girlfriend in front of your parents while she’s meeting them for the first time isn’t the brightest idea.

So Dani pouts and washes her hands, watching Fi as she disappears behind one of the cubicle doors. Fi wanted her to have a good time, a really good time. She’ll just have to wait.

A couple of minutes later, everyone’s back at the table. Dani didn’t wait for them, instead, she joined Martyn and Nigel. Fi’s heart beats faster as she watches her father and brother joke and laugh with Dani. Fuck, she’s only realising how awesome this is.

“Alright?” she asks Dani, giving her a kiss on her temple as she sits back down.

“Fi, you should’ve said how funny she is!” Martyn says, still laughing. “I think we’ll be mates.”

Dani smiles a bit. “Yeah, after hearing nothing but bad things about you, I can see you’re kind of okay.”

“Bad things? What bad things?” Martyn blinks fast. “What bad things, Fi?”

“Alright, I think it’s time to go,” Nigel says, going straight to the bar to pay, getting out of this situation.

“We had a good evening, didn’t we?” Kath looks at Fi and Dani, ignoring Martyn’s pleas. “I’m glad you two kids found each other.”

Dani takes Fi’s hand, above the table and threading their fingers together. Fi didn’t know it can be this good. She doesn’t know if this is love because she doesn’t know how love is supposed to feel like. Is it supposed to be a giddy, gut-warming feeling where you seem to be invincible? If so, yeah. It’s pretty damn close to love.

20 minutes later, they’re back home. Fi smiles as she realises just how good it is to have Dani in her space all over again. She doesn’t know why, but it has some magic to it, some Alice in Wonderland-esque feeling. Like this is their rabbit hole and they ate the cookie and for a bit, they can just hide from everything. Okay, maybe that’s a bad analogy, they didn’t shrink, but they get to disappear in a magical realm. And Fi’s room is the key to it all.

But Kath makes them sit in the living room for a bit. The telly is playing quietly in the background, nothing but static noise as the rerun of tonight’s Emmerdale is on. Nigel puts Dani’s bag into Fi’s room as Kath makes the two of them take the loveseat.

“I hope you like board games, Dani.”

“Oh, I… I do, yeah.” She gives a careful look to Fi. “I think it might be a bad idea to mention that I get quite competitive.”

“Oh, flower,” Kath laughs softly, “you chose us well.”

“We will obliterate you in Charades,” Martyn warns her, then chugs some of his Bailey’s. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“Is that how you treat our guest?” Nigel asks him as he wanders back into the living room. “But nevertheless, he’s right.”

“Dad!” Fi shakes her head and turns towards Dani. “I’m so sorry you have to witness this horrible family.”

“Oh, I’m having the time of my life.” Dani squeezes her thigh, a bit harder than she normally would. Clearly a sign that it’s time to go upstairs. She yawns and says to Kath and the rest of the Lesters. “I’m really happy I got to meet you.”

“We are too, love.” Kath smiles at her. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep? I made Ffion clean her room.”

Fi rolls her eyes as her cheeks redden a bit. 

“Yeah, thanks, I might do that.” She stands and says to Fi, “Stay for a bit, I’m sure your mum can’t wait to gush about me.” She winks and turns to the others. “Thank you for tonight, I had a lovely time. Good night.”

“Night, love,” Kath and Nigel say in unison as Martyn stays quiet because he’s too busy texting someone.

Dani goes upstairs, then once they hear the door close, Kath moves from her armchair, right next to Fi. “I like her a lot.”

“I do, too.” She pauses, before continuing quietly. “Does it bother you? That she’s a girl and I’m a girl?”

“No, love.” Kath puts her hand on Fi’s head, stroking her softly. She puts her hair behind her ear. She’s got a smile, a kind smile, the one that makes Fi feel like she’s still a little girl. “You’re happy, happier than you’ve ever been and that’s all that matters to us. When you look at her, I can see how fond of her you are.”

“I am, I really am, mum.” Fi sighs. “I think… I think I might be falling in love with her.”

“You are. Does that scare you?”

“A bit. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You won’t. You’re a kind soul, Ffion, and Dani sees that. You’re a really good fit.”

Fi really appreciates her saying that. She really does like Dani, maybe love as well, but that’s a scarier thing. Still, she was worried about how her parents would take things. Being out as a lesbian is one thing, having a girlfriend, especially one with such a big personality, is completely different. But the evening went really well, everyone likes her, even Fi’s sometimes grumpy, sometimes quiet dad. They’re off to a great start and Fi’s really happy.

“Thanks, mum.” She hugs her. “And thanks for letting her stay here.”

“Of course, love,” she says with a lurking smile. “Just… keep it quiet, alright?”

“Mum!” Fi yells, jumping up.

“Ha, you got sucker-punched!” Martyn laughs.

Kath stands as well and puts her hands on her hips. “Oh, trust me, Martyn, you’re way worse!”

It’s Martyn’s turn to blush. Fi spares him and doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she says to the Lesters, “Seeing mum just destroyed me, I’m going to bed as well.”

“Just keep it quiet,” Martyn reiterates with a wicked grin, his previous embarrassment already gone.

“You lot are the worst.”

“What did I do?” Nigel asks, completely clueless, as he puts down the book he’s been reading.

Fi gives up and with a sigh, she goes to the kitchen to get some snacks. She finds a bag of Maltesers and some packets of crisps, which then she takes upstairs, avoiding the fourth step that sounds like a haunted house when you step on it.

Dani is sat on Fi’s bed, still in her clothes, although Fi wants to change that rather quickly. Fi closes the door and locks it, then throws the goodies on the table.

“Hi.”

“You are so bad, Lester,” Dani says as she stands. She slowly makes her way to Fi, although it’s excruciatingly, painfully slow. “Very bad. Very kinky.”

Fi laughs. “Yep, that’s me.” When they are apart, all Fi thinks about is kissing her and kissing her body. But now that Dani is actually here, she’d rather just cuddle. For now. “Come on.”

Fi takes Dani to her bed and pulls her until Fi’s laid on her back with Dani in her arms. They both sigh quietly and don’t speak for a couple of minutes. Dani slots her leg in between Fi’s, like it belongs there. It does.

“I’ve missed you,” Dani whispers into the crook of Fi’s neck, leaving a small kiss. “Whenever I’m not with you, I feel like… Okay, this is going to sound so fucking stupid.”

“Just tell me?”

“I feel like a finger is missing from my hand. It’s still functional, I can still use it, but there’s something missing and I know something is missing. I’ve got this… phantom pain and I can’t shake the feeling. Then I’m here with you and everything is better.”

Fi holds her a bit tighter. She feels the same way. Whenever their time is up, she hates letting her go. She’d like to keep her by her side all the time, but right now, that’s not possible. When Fi can’t sleep at night, she thinks about the future, their future. She wants them to have a nice apartment, just the two of them, where they can strut around in their underwear, even naked, where they can have 3 hour long breakfasts, where they can have as much sex as they want to, as loud as they want to.

“Yeah, I know. Wish you never had to leave.”

“Me, too.”

They’re quiet once again. It’s nice to be cuddling Dani again and for now, that soothes Fi’s heart. She really wants this to happen for the rest of their lives.

“Do you want to watch something?” Fi says eventually.

“Why did you do that at dinner?” Dani asks abruptly, completely ignoring Fi.

“Oh,” Fi laughs a little, but still blushes. “I just love touching you and driving you insane.”

“That you did.” Dani gently bites into Fi’s neck, which sends shivers down Fi’s spine. God, she'd missed this, too. “But put Buffy on, so your parents won’t hear you scream,”

Fi rolls her eyes. “I’m not having sex in front of Buffy!”

“God, fine, just put something on.”

Fi flicks through some channels, eventually settling on E4. “Yeah?”

“It’ll do,” Dani says, before turning to kiss Fi.

Fuck, Fi’s heart is about to explode as she kisses back. It’s not one of their heavy kisses, that takes Fi’s breath away, it’s not even the kind that’s silly because Dani’s being an idiot. It’s a sweet one, an ‘I’ve missed you’ kiss. A welcome home kiss. 

“Never leave again,” Fi begs. She doesn’t know if it’s too clingy and she doesn’t care. She’s starting to fall in love and all she wants is to have Dani in her arms all the time. “Never,” she says more firmly, as she kisses her again.

It starts kind of slow, building the tension. Fi would like to rip Dani’s dress off of her body and adore and worship her the way she deserves to be adored and worshipped, but she doesn’t want this to be over. She wants this to last all night, until the sun is coming up and they’re both happy and exhausted.

But it seems, Dani has different ideas. She can’t keep her hands off of Fi as she’s gripping her hips to push their bodies closer. Fi loves how their bodies fit together, one giant against the other, legs all tangled together. She feels like this was meant to be.

Dani, without ever leaving the kiss, moves above Fi, straddling her thighs. She kisses the sweet life out of Fi.

“You’re wearing too much.”

“So are you.”

Fi has some ideas about what she wants and she’s determined to ignore whatever Dani’s got in her mind. So as Dani straightens up, Fi sits as well. They never move away, but Fi does reach to unzip Dani’s dress. The upper part slides down from her shoulders, leaving her soft torso uncovered. She’s wearing Fi’s favourite bras: black and lacy. Like Dani.

“Are you cold?” Fi asks quietly, fingers gingerly brushing Dani’s upper arm and the goosebumps she’s got. “We can cover up and watch something.”

“No!” Dani says too quickly and it makes Fi smile. “I’m just… I…”

“What is it?”

“This is so stupid,” Dani says with an awkward laugh and hides her face in her hands.

“It’s just me.” Fi wraps her fingers around Dani’s wrist and carefully pulls her arms away. “You can tell me anything.”

Dani is crimson red. They have done plenty of dirty stuff since meeting over a month ago, so Fi doesn’t understand why.

“I haven’t like… done anything since leaving here.”

Fuck, that’s too hot. Fi wants to keep her cool, but it just tips her over the edge. She crashes her mouth against Dani’s, wanting everything. She can’t wait to hear her soft little grunts that turn into loud moans when she’s near. Too bad her parents are home, she wants to make Dani scream.

“What do you want?” Fi asks, peppering Dani’s shoulder with kisses.

“You,” Dani replies simply, fingers already in Fi’s hair. “Always.”

Fi laughs softly, breathing against Dani’s collarbone. “I mean right now.”

Dani doesn’t answer, instead kisses her vehemently. In a way, Fi’s got her answer. And she’s determined to give her a great time.

After breaking apart, Fi helps Dani take off her dress completely. Still sat in her lap, Fi leans in and kisses down Dani’s neck, to her collarbones, to just above her breasts.

“I don’t know if I’ve told you, but you’ve got great tits.” Fi slides down one of the straps, kissing the skin where it left a red mark. “Excellent tits.”

Dani snorts. “I think we need to improve your dirty talk. Ow!” She yelps as Fi (gently) bites into her shoulder.

Fi kisses her, almost making herself breathless in the process. Dani just has that kind of effect on her. Then she kisses her other shoulder, dropping the strap. Dani takes her arms out of it and cups Fi’s jaws to kiss her again.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Fi admits.

“I hope not.”

Fi kisses Dani’s throat, leaving small teeth marks on her delicate skin. Dani sighs as Fi kisses along her collar bones, then down to her tits.

“Can I take this off?” Fi breathes against Dani’s skin.

“You’re still wearing too much.” Dani reaches to unbutton Fi’s shirt with experienced fingers. Once it’s open, she reaches inside to caress Fi’s shoulders and to remove the bra straps. Fi takes off her shirt as Dani reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. “Gorgeous,” she says, staring at Fi as the bra hangs loose on her.

“Me or my tits?”

Dani looks shocked. “How dare you ask that?” She gasps. “Your tits, of course!”

“You’re an idiot,” Fi smiles at her. “Now can we stop the banter?”

“Yes, please!”

Dani kisses her and while she does so, she unclasps her own bra as well, swiftly taking it off and throwing it on the floor, followed by Fi’s.

Fi puts her hands on Dani’s sides as she’s looking at her body, then looks into her eyes. “I’ll never get tired of you.”

“God, Fi…” Dani sighs and kisses her softly, before pulling away. “Me neither, but can we hurry the fuck up? You get me all hot and bothered during dinner and now you keep using that wonderful mouth for words.”

Fi laughs. “I think that’s enough teasing for one night.”

Without words, Fi nudges Dani who understands. Dani moves, taking off her dress and lays on her back as Fi lies next to her once she took her jeans off.

“Come here, you.”

Dani kisses her as her hand roams and explores and gropes and adores Fi’s body. It touches her side, before going lower, playing and teasing the skin just above her knickers. Then she moves it, to Fi’s tits, thumb gently caressing one of her nipples. It’s a simple, loving movement, but Fi loves it and it definitely drives her insane.

In response, she touches Dani’s soft tummy, fingers drawing figures, before moving her hand upwards, brushing against the underside of her boobs. She breaks the kiss then, but only to kiss her way down to Dani’s chest, taking her nipple in her mouth. She looks up, at Dani, who’s got her head tilted back as Fi rolls her tongue around the sensitive nub.

“Fuck,” Dani breaths when Fi bites down gingerly.

Fi lets go, but only to give the same attention to the other nipple, then moves, going down, leaving featherlight kisses on Dani’s tummy. Then finally, finally, she reaches the path to heaven.

“Good?” She asks as she leans back to remove Dani’s knickers. But when she does, she starts grinning. “Fuck, babe.” The grey knickers Dani’s got on already have a darkened patch and they haven’t even done anything. And Fi hasn’t seen anything hotter than this, especially knowing that she did that. “Fuck, Dani,” she says as she licks her lips, wanting to taste her.

“I told you it’s been too long.”

Fi moves to remove the underwear. Dani, not so gracefully takes her legs out of it and soon it lands near the bras. She then smiles at Fi, hands reaching towards her and says, “I just want your fingers now. I want to keep kissing you.”

Fi happily obliges. She lies next to Dani and presses a small kiss on her shoulder, as her hands wander down her side. She brushes her fingers against Dani’s hipbone before continuing down her thighs, roaming small circles.

There’s something she wants to tell her. Something that her mind, her heart keeps telling her, although not sure what exactly. She just wants to tell Dani how beautiful she thinks she is, how precious and how wonderful. Not now though. Pillow talk can wait.

“Legs,” Fi whispers.

Dani opens her legs a bit, giving Fi access. She bites into her lips trying to hide her excited smile. Then she says, “Kiss me.”

Fi does. She kisses her as her hand caresses Dani’s inner thighs, fingers ever so slightly brushing against her pussy. Dani moans into the kiss and grips Fi’s arm just a little bit tighter.

Within seconds, Fi knows it’s enough teasing. Maybe too eagerly, she rubs her finger against Dani’s wet clit who immediately breaks away from the kiss with a moan so loud everyone in the house will hear it. 

Fi can’t help but laugh as she puts her free hand on Dani’s mouth to keep her quiet. Her index finger slowly circles around the nub, trying to make this last. Dani shoves Fi’s hand away from her mouth and hungrily kisses her.

It doesn’t take much. Fi moves her hand with experienced movements, moving it further down, teasing another area when it gets too much. She uses her kisses to keep her quiet, but some still sneak out. 

She slides her finger into Dani’s hot wetness when Dani pushes her hand down more. After a couple of seconds, she adds another finger as Dani grinds her hips. It hits the spot that makes Dani go absolutely crazy. She kind of wants to reach into the drawer when she’s got her dildo hiding, but that would mean moving away from her, which is the last thing on Fi’s agenda.

“Fuck,” Dani breathes.

She hides her face in the crook of Fi’s neck as Fi, this time with more purpose, rubs her clit. It’s perfectly slick and wet and warm and Fi would like to go down on her but seeing Dani ride the waves of her orgasm is just as good.

Then suddenly, Dani pushes her hand away. Fi looks at her with worry. “What is it?”

“Don’t wanna come yet.” Her brows are furrowed, like she’s trying to hold it back.

Fi kisses her neck, then her shoulder, then licks along her clavicle before kissing her. After a few seconds, she asks. “Good?”

“Yeah, so so good.” She kisses the corner of Fi’s mouth and says, “Okay, yeah.”

Fi starts circling her clit again. Then, she decides to tease the life out of Dani. “Look at me.”

Dani opens her eyes. Fi lifts her hand and while looking into her eyes, she licks her fingers.

“Oh, fuck.” She kisses Fi as her hand manoeuvres Fi’s back where it was. “Stop being such a tease.”

Fi laughs as she moves her fingers with determination. Within seconds, Dani’s moaning and grunting and saying curse words more colourful than a sailor’s. She keeps grinding against Fi’s hand. And then… Then she comes, Fi’s name on her lips, squeezing her legs shut with Fi’s hand trapped between them as she works her through her orgasm. There’s some more wetness that hits Fi’s fingers, but she keeps circling and teasing the throbbing clit, until Dani’s moaning because it’s become sensitive.

Fi lies down with a content sigh. She loves seeing Dani like that. Happy and tired, with her hair messy, with rosy cheeks and glossy lips. She lets her ride the waves of euphoria as she reaches down, straight into her own knickers to chase her own high.

She wants to be subtle about it, wants to let Dani gather herself, but she can’t keep back her moans. Dani looks at her with curiosity and once she realises what’s going on, she shoves Fi’s hand away and replaces it with her own.

Fi tilts her head back and Dani uses that opportunity to kiss her throat as she fingers Fi. It takes even less time for her. Within seconds, she’s a mess as Dani teases, rubs and circles Fi’s clit. She slips her thin, long fingers into Fi, hitting that wonderful spot. She licks her other index finger and reaches down as well, rubbing Fi’s clit.

Within seconds, Fi comes with a loud moan, holding onto Dani’s arm. Dani works her through her orgasm while kissing her naked shoulder, neck and jawline. 

For a bit, they lie next to each other, breathing heavy. Once Fi comes back down to earth, she takes off her ruined and wet knickers, throwing on the floor. She then covers the two of them with her duvet and Dani immediately cuddles up to her. Fi puts her arm around her, kisses the top of her head and just holds her.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Dani whispers against her chest, saying, “I love you, Ffion Lester.” Fi’s shocked - she doesn’t understand how such a wonderful being like Dani can fall in love with a person like Fi - that she can’t even say it back. Dani, with worry clear in her voice, continues. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know…”

“I love you, too.” Fi holds her a little bit tighter. She feels Dani’s smile against her skin. “I love you.”

And she does. Every single bit of her. She can’t wait to have a future with her knowing that her parents like her as well, knowing how fell they fit together, knowing how good it is to fall apart because of her. There’s a special, tingly, warm feeling in Fi’s heart and Dani is the reason for it.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a follow on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic, please consider reblogging the [tumblr post](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188156712244/she-keeps-me-warm). thanks!


End file.
